demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lexa
Lexa also have a human form. =Info= Lexa SC6 01.jpg|Lexa Lexa (レクサ, Rekusa) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2009. Lexa made her first appearance in SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny and SoulCalibur IV and then SoulCalibur V. Originally Lexa was an incidental character, but then she was included in The Legend Of Demon Sanya, as main character. Trivia *From the beginning her name was Alexa (like Alexander), Flexa, and only then she become Lexa. *Originally Lexa had white eyes, but later they becomes green, as in hers human version. *In human form Lexa has dark skin, green eyes and red hair. *At Soul Calibur IV she don't have a tail. *At Soul Calibur IV she don't have a horns, because of that she wearing a hat. *At SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny Lexa had lizard's tail, and don't have a pants. *Lexa uses "Flying Heel Kick" throw (Ivy's "Diving Raven"), as in WWE games, so in SoulCalibur games. Relationships *Demon Sanya - her mentor and beloved, but the only way to impress him - to win victory over him. Complicates their relationships when the Demon leaves the Demons Fraternity. Lexa remains a Hound of Hell, and Sanya resigned and went to the human world. *Angelina and Demian - the children of Lexa and Demon Sanya. Lexa gave birth to and raised them in the world of demons in secret from their father. Сhildren have never seen their father, but have heard the legend of his adventures. *Vortex - childhood friend *Killer is Lexa's creature. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Draenei sisters Aletta and Carmella become Lexa's rivals, when she obtain Soul Edge and lost herself. *Abaddon - employer *Abigor - employer *Bloodian - employer *Lily - her queen *Devil - master *Nemesis - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Lexa appears in such games as: *Age of Aquarius *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI *WWE 2K16 Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Lexa: *Asmodeus "ShinraBansho" *Astaroth "ShinraBansho" List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Lexa: *Mystique "X-Men" *Towa "Dragon Ball" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" #"The Legend Of Demon Sanya" ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Over the time many souls of the legendary warriors fall into hellish darkness. But what if all this stored knowledge to use for create one powerful warrior? Using ancients magic Lexa created vessel for souls and called him "Killer". By order of Lexa Killer become a guard servant for her and for Alexander. Lexa SC5 33.png|Lexa creates vessel for souls Also Lexa start her own quest. She searching for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, to become much powerful and overcome Demon Sanya. Lexa: "I think that's a way to impress my beloved Demon..." ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" #"Welcome Home" Arcade Ending Alexander decided to sacrifice his demonic power to destroy Soul Edge. Once Soul Edge absorbs the essence of his fallen brothers and destroy it is not so simple. Lexa appears in time to help. Demoness managed to find Soul Calibur, which can destroy the cursed sword. Together, Demon Sanya and Lexa destroyed Soul Edge once and for all. Fighting Style Lexa use Ivy's fighting style. Weapon Justice Snake Sword "Justice" is the same form as Ivy's Dream Blade. Lexa SC6 18.jpg|Weapon: Justice Lexa SC6 04.jpg|Weapon: Justice Critical Finish Sentence Lexa whips the opponent and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. Lexa SC4 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Finish: Sentence Lexa SC4 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Finish: Sentence Lexa SC4 Battle 03.JPG|Critical Finish: Sentence Critical Edge Sentence (SCV) Lexa grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. At the beginning of the animation, she says "Prepare to die!" and the animation closes with her saying, "Perish!" Lexa SC5 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Edge: Sentence Lexa SC5 Battle 07.JPG|Critical Edge: Sentence Lexa SC5 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Edge: Sentence Sentence (SCVI) Lexa expands her sword which launches her opponent into the air. She impales them mid air then slams them down to the ground while stomping on their head. SoulCalibur 6 - Lexa (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Lexa regains her Serpent's Embrace stance, and gains new long-range command throw. Summon Suffering is now an unblockable command throw. Stats SoulCalibur IV Lexa SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Justice SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:39, 20 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 9:25, 20 / 0:0, 0 *Horns: 0:0, 15 *Tail: 9:39, 20 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 0 *3 outfit: 9:8, 31 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Lexa SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Justice SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 4, 38, 9 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 *Eyes: 5, 20, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *Horns: 15, 0, 0 *Tail: 4, 38, 9 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 2, 8, 9 *3 outfit: 31, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Justice: 31, 0, 0 / 2, 38, 9 / 2, 8, 9 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Lexa SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Justice Stage SoulCalibur IV Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden (Sophitia and Cassandra's battleground). Lexa SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden SoulCalibur V Unknown Forest (Viola's battleground). Lexa SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: Unknown Forest Music Theme "Guided By Wind" (Soulcalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''You look like a feisty one.'' *''That didn't satisfy me at all.'' *''It's time to play.'' *''Here I come.'' *''Ah...you're done already.'' *''I'll teach you a thing or two.'' *''Your moves didn't satisfy me.'' *''Okay, let's get started.'' *''Where did all your energy go?'' *''What an odd person.'' *''Come back anytime.'' *''Pathetic!'' *''Aww... you're so cute.'' *''You're a bad child!'' *''Not on my watch, you brat!'' *''Where do you like it?'' *''Doesn't that feel good?'' *''Disappointing...'' *''I'll kill you.'' *''Good!'' *''Okay that's enough!'' *''Pass out!'' *''You lack training.'' *''Don't you assume you'll have your way with me.'' *''Just come at me... I'm ready for anything''. *''You're greedy.'' *''Not bad.'' *''I'll tease you all I want!'' *''You're silly!'' *''Do you want... this?!'' *''Leave it to me!'' *''Take your punishment.'' *''Excuse me?'' *''Come on let's have fun!'' *''I'm not impressed!'' *''Oops... sorry.'' *''I love it when you talk dirty.'' *''So, you wanna do it here?'' *''This is ridiculous!'' *''Not yet!'' *''So childish.'' *''Naughty Naughty.'' *''Poor thing.'' *''Can you take this?!'' *''So much spirit!'' *''How's this?'' *''Submit to me.'' *''Come on, let's have some more fun!'' *''Can you move now?!'' *''How cute.'' *''I love to watch you cry.'' *''Not good enough!'' *''I hate softies.'' *''Did you enjoy it?'' *''You like being humiliated right?'' *''Let's play rough!'' *''You wanna be killed?!'' *''Be good now'' *''You're so... Rough!!!'' SoulCalibur V / VI *''You're nothing.'' *''This is gonna hurt!'' *''You look nice and tough!'' *''Prepare to die!'' *''Perish!'' *''Nobody said life was easy.'' *''You were just too weak.'' *''You want to serve under me?'' *''Come back after some training!'' *''Sleep now!. *''You look nice and tough. *''I'll give you a lesson in humility.'' *''You're not getting away!'' *''Why you...!?'' *''Go!'' *''Now retreat!'' *''Not again!'' *''This one's gonna hurt!'' *''Save your breath!'' *''Quit stalling!'' *''You got nerve!'' *''Just pathetic'' *''Eat steel!'' *''Ready?'' *''It's over!'' *''Lights out!'' *''Useless!'' *''Wide open!'' *''Face your death!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Haha...'' *''Watch!'' *''Ah... I can't believe this!'' *''Handle... This!'' *''Leave!'' *''It's useless!'' *''Die!'' *''What's this?!'' Fan Games Lexa appears in some Fan Games: *SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny *The SoulCalibur Chronicles SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny Episode 5 - Darkspawn Lexa hides behind a large boulder. She watches the demon. Then, she waited until Ivy left the battlefield, and only after that had she come into the circle of the moonlight. Lexa: - So... Alexander had not gotten rid of Soul Edge. Very interesting. How and why does Soul Edge still live? Maybe Alexander succumbed to the power of the Soul Edge? Too many questions... In any case, I'll have to find out myself. And by the way... maybe Soul Calibur still lives as well and not lost its power... Lexa opened the portal, and moving to the Free Imperial City. The city was engulfed in fire. A mysterious girl stood, surrounded by dead bodies. Lexa: - You're not a demon. What kind of creature are you? '' Night Raven: - ''I am the product of Soul Edge! *Battle 5 *Playable character: Lexa (Weapon: Justice) *Opponent: Night Raven (Weapon: Raven's Pride) (3 out of 5 battles) *Stage: Free Imperial City: Old Quarter *Battle Objective: Defeat Night Raven by using Critical Edge as finish move. Lexa: - Product of Soul Edge? So this sword can create such monsters. Who created you? Answer me! Night Raven: - It's... a new... Elysium... Wounded Night Raven lost consciousness. Lexa: - New Elysium? She was the Spirit of Soul Calibur... What does it mean? ---- =WWE Universe= WWE 2K16 is the first WWE game where Lexa appears. She appears only as demon (without human form) and team up with Demon Sanya and Jessica (Demons & Dragons team). Lexa WWE2K16 01.JPG|1st Attire Lexa WWE2K16 03.JPG|2nd Attire Finishers *Butterfly DDT / Future Shock *Single Knee Facebreaker Signatures *Lifting Reverse STO / End Of Days *Choo Choo Buster Favorite Techniques *Codebreaker *Shattered Dreams *Wristlock Springboard DDT *Emma Lock Music Theme *"Metalingus" (Edge's music theme) ---- =Age of Aquarius Universe= Lexa was not appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius", but she was added as guest character in short story. Story *"Calm Before The Storm" Category:Lexa Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Resurrected Characters